implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cascadia (1962 Apocalypse)
The Federation of Casscaida is nation in western north America. History. Early History The pacific northwest whethered doomsday better then most of north America. It still broke part apart into a seris of rump states. Into 1978 the fout storngest states in the region Vancover , Montes et fluv Washington and oregon united. as the federation. They started expaning peacful abosbing democatic city states like spokane and conguing warkordahips like le gande. The surivor states of the pacfice north west were intialy anti techongly due to blame it for doomsdya but this semiant .Dueing the 80's contact was made with the phpleine ociena japan chaina ,colorado river republic great palins and coloardo new mexico In the ecltion of 86 the federlist won by using a platform reindusliston, law n order and family. Despite wide critatism form evoimentlis the federlist did enforcement firm envimetometnal regualtions on bussiness The Gates administration The election of 1994 was a real nail bitter. After several recounts the candite of the progressives Bill Gates jr. His amiantion was know for it support for labor, devopling a techonly sector and medical reshearch. presidnet Gates was also know for for several trade deals with Japan, the Phipines and Pasific Ocenia's islands. Post Gates Adminastration Ther greens won the eceltions of 2002 and 2006. The federlist won the eleciton of 2010 on a platormf of attacking burcract waste and esmblasment and pusching derugaltion of bussines, They have been in powe ever sine International Relations It has close relations to Hawaia Japm, Oceinia the phillie s ad several Calfornia citie states. It relations with chania are tense but imporiving.It also has realtons with the Rocky Moutain Federation , the colorado river republic and the Colarado New Mexico and several other nations. Economy Textile Texiles is one of the bigest industis. Major firms include Pendlton wollen Mills Oregon Worsetad company,Portland Wollen mills, Jantzen(they no longer make swimsuite) General Cloth Hillcrest mills and United Texile Agraculute Metals Cassacadia has a healthly metal sector made wide varity of prodcuts out of materials ranging incuidl inorn steel and alluium. Metal companies inculd Orgaon iron works Northwest metal works Schnitzer steel Gilmore Steel Vanocoer Metal company Willamette Iorn and steel work the Zidell groups and Lamont Metal corp Wood products Forsetr is a big industy in Cassacdia. Majo firms include Tolko,West forsrest products Collins companies Potlach Lumber Rosenburg Fosert Product Weyerhaeuser and williamet industies Pharmaceutical☀ Medicine companies in Casscadia are mainly herbal medicine companies or over sea branches of foreign pharmaceutical firms. In 2014 several Casscadains who graduated form university in Ocenia retun to thier homeland to form a small company called Pacific Pharmaceuticals Aeroscape Federal Aerospace is Cassacade nantional Aerospace firm. It was found found in 1994. It based in the old headquaters of boeing Eclotrincs Cascadia has very small eclorinc. Former preisent Bill Gates was big on devopling a techongly.. Bill gates respoable for conivng Alamgated wireless and Invitus to open facoties in Vancover and Seatle. After fhishing his second term gates has formed an ecltoric company in seatle with the backing of oceanian bussines men calles Microtronic Education Cassadai has a great education systyme. Uvierisity include the Unisveriy of Washington ,Univerity or Lincon Univeisty of Rosevel Bellinham univerity Ellenburg Univeristy Univerity of Oregon Jefferson State Univerity Portland State University of Eisenhower University of Momounth Univerity of Vancouver University of New Caladoan and Univerity of Okagan.The univeritys of Cassadia are big on promoting green techongly Poltics In the early days after doomsday the pacfic north west hit by techno pohbia wave of envorimetnlist. the techno phobia has died down but enviormentlis is a still big part of caccasdain poltics. It three major parties are the left wing Green party, the center write progresive party , and tthe center right Federlist party. .The Earth Frist Front is a radical envimetlsit party that broke off the green party. They have ties to many eco terroist. Another minor party is the monarchistl party. Thier plafrm involes making the emporeor of Ocenia the headstate of Casscadia. and joining the second commonwealth of nations. States Washingon Captial Olympia Largest city Seatle Lincon Captial Mosses Lake Largest City Spokane Eisenhower Captial La Grande Largest City Pendelton Jerffeson Captial Meddfod and Largest City Redding Oregon Captial Salmae Largest City Eugene Vancover Captial Victroia Largest City Nanaimo New Caldonia Captial and Largest City Prince Rupert Montes et fluv Captial and Largest Vancover Fedral Captical Terroity Captial and Largest city Portland Rosevelt Captial Paradise and Largest city Coeur d'Alene Transportation Air Pacifc air is Cassadia's natinonal air. Flys as east as Ohmaha Great Plains as fair west at Talapi Taiawan Buss Most major Cassadain city have a well devopled bus sysytem. Pacific transport Beaver Buss lin and Pargon bus lines are main privaite buss companies. B Train In 1977 the Northwest Allaince started a porject to repair the old railways in their territories. In 1988 a rail line form Vancover to Porland. By 1996 the cassdain federal railway rain to redding jefferon and Spokane Lincoln. In 2009 It was extend to Prince Rupert New Caldonia in 2002. A new line from Enugen Oregon to Coeur d'Alene was compted in 2009. Cassadia Federal Railrailways. Are connted to Albert natinal ralisways. Cascadai railways will be connetd to the monta railway when it is complt in 2015. Car Private petroal cars have outlawed in most cassadain states since the late 90's, thus most petroal cars are used as taxis. Private ecltical cars are leagal Cassadia and are starting to become popular. Cassicais 3 main car compaines are Tanner Motor, Future motor and Price motors Sport The primary sports in Cascadia are Basketball Ball and hockey Media Radio returned to Cascadia in the early 21st centruary Tv retrunef to the Portland and Seatle regions in 2016 thanks to help from Ocenia. All stations are curnetly owned by the goverment Thier are 3 major newspaper. They are the Pafic Time the moutain Herald and theu utomotive Cascadia Journal Thier are two major comic companies Colombia Comics and Federal Publications. In the late 90's a small flim industy sprang up centered in Ashland Jefferson T Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:USA